New Toy
by turtleback
Summary: Maura makes a purchase at a sex toy store and Jane's curiosity gets the better of her. Total smut. Originally written for the Third Annual Femslash Kink Meme.


**New Toy**

**Author's Note:** This was written for the Third Annual Femslash Kink Meme over on dreamwidth. You should check it out. The Prompt was Jane/Maura, double penetration w/Jane on the receiving end

_**Disclaimer**: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me._

* * *

><p>Jane and Maura weaved their way down the crowded sidewalks around Coolidge Corner near Maura's home in Brookline. They had spent the afternoon together, first taking Jo to the local dog park where she ran around for an hour straight. And then walking around the city.<p>

"Oh, can we stop in here for a second?"

Jane had dutifully followed Maura into every store she wanted to go into, at least until she and Jo were kicked out. She followed Maura into the small shopping center on Harvard St, but this time once they walked into the store Maura wanted to go to, Jane grabbed Maura's arm and whispered, "This is a sex toy store."

"I'm well aware of that, Jane. There's something I read about that I wanted to take a look at here."

"Seriously? You don't think it's a little weird to casually walk into a sex toy store?"

"You don't have to whisper. Everyone here knows where they are and you are the only person that seems uncomfortable."

"I'm going to wait for you outside," Jane said and pulled Jo out the door with her.

Twenty minutes later Maura finally emerged. Jane couldn't help but be curious, she was a detective after all. "Did they have what you were looking for?"

"No. But I did find something else to get. The salespeople in that store are extremely helpful."

"Oh my god." Jane muttered, and then exclaimed, "No, don't show me!" when Maura reached her hand into her purse.

"I wasn't going to show you here on the street. I don't understand why you are so puritanical about sex."

"What? I am not puritanical!"

"Yes you are. You won't talk about your own sex life. You get very uncomfortable about other people talking about sex or asking you questions about sex. Maybe it's because of your Catholic upbringing. Catholics often have very complicated feelings of guilt and shame around sex."

"Maura, please stop talking about my feelings about sex."

"I just think you should loosen up a bit. Sex has many beneficial effects on the body and a healthier attitude would probably help you have more sex. I'm not even sure when you last had sex and that probably contributes to your usual cynical attitude."

"Okay! I got it, message received. Thank you for your concerns."

They had made it back to Maura's house. "Do you want to come in?"

"No, I should, uh, get home...laundry and cleaning and whatnot. So, yeah, I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Maura's doorbell rang a little after 9 o'clock that evening. "Jane, what are you doing here?" Maura asked, opening the door for Jane to come inside.<p>

"Fine, I may have a little bit of a puritanical attitude towards sex. I don't know why. Possibly because I have the most nosy mother in the history of the world. But I want to try to be more open, so, uh, you could show me what you got today if you want."

Maura laughed. "All that because you're so curious about what I bought that you had to come over here at 9:30 at night?"

"No, come on, Maura. I'm trying to do what you suggested and loosen up."

"Well, okay. It's still in my bag which is in the kitchen. Go take a look." Maura sat down on her couch while Jane walked into the kitchen.

"Maura," Jane called out, "what the hell is this?" Jane walked into the living room carrying the toy.

"It's a double dildo."

"I can see that. I should have been more specific, why did you get it?" When Maura didn't answer, Jane continued, "Maura? I thought we were being open because of all of the beneficial effects of sex, remember?"

"Actually, I was thinking about you when I bought it?"

"What?" Jane asked, eyes widening.

"The saleswoman saw us come into the store together and she asked if I was looking for something to use with my girlfriend. I didn't correct her and she showed me that and I thought why not."

"That's not exactly the same as 'thinking about me.'"

"Jane, I am incredibly attracted to you."

"Uh, so, what? You're gay now?"

Maura stood up and started to pace. "No, I wouldn't say that. Female sexuality is very fluid. I've never been attracted to another woman like this before. I thought it was possible that you have difficulty talking about sex because you were uncomfortable with your own sexuality. Sometimes I have the impression that you are attracted to me too."

Jane stood silently for a moment and then crossed the room in three quick strides and before she could stop herself she was kissing Maura. One hand wrapped around Maura's waist and pulled Maura against her.

And Maura was kissing her back. Maura's lips parted and Jane took the invitation to explore Maura's mouth with her tongue. When they finally pulled apart, both women were breathing heavily. "Jane-"

"No, don't say anything. If we start talking I'll chicken out and I don't know if we'll ever get back here again. Do you wanna stop?"

"No."

"Good. Me neither." They kissed again. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. Jane's hand moved down from Maura's waist and cupped her ass. Jane lifted Maura up and Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist. Jane carried Maura into the downstairs guest room and dropped them both onto the bed.

"No, wrinkles!" Maura cried out.

"What?"

Maura hopped out of bed. "I don't want to wrinkle my dress."

Jane rolled her eyes and then realized she was still holding Maura's new toy. She placed it on the bed and then stood up too. "Wait, let me help." Maura turned around and Jane pulled down the zipper on the back of the dress. She kissed Maura's neck and stroked the newly exposed skin on Maura's back.

Maura stepped out of the dress and said, "I'll be right back, okay?"

Maura disappeared out the bedroom door. Jane couldn't sit still so she decided to get undressed herself. Maura walked back in wearing only her underwear just as Jane finished completely undressing. Jane sat down on the bed and said, "Come here."

Maura stood in front of Jane and Jane traced her fingers over Maura's stomach and around her ass. "You smell so good." Encouraged by the whimpering sounds Maura was making, Jane slipped her fingers under the waistband of Maura's underwear and pulled them down, and then tossed them aside when Maura stepped out of them.

Jane kissed the tops of Maura's thighs and then the short curls between her legs. Jane slowly dragged her tongue through Maura's wetness and Maura moaned at the contact. Jane grabbed hold of the toy. One end was larger than the other. Jane ran her tongue over the smaller end and then said, "Please fuck me," before pushing the small end inside Maura.

Maura gasped and paused for a half second to enjoy the sensation before realizing Jane was relinquishing control to her. Maura pushed Jane back on the bed and climbed on top of her. Carefully. Because the toy inside of her was causing all sort of sensations.

Jane spread her legs wide for Maura. "Don't worry. I'm ready for you."

Maura guided the other end of the dildo inside Jane, breathing, "Oh Jane," at the feeling of being inside Jane and the pressure it caused inside her. Jane moaned, hands clutching at the bedspread. Maura slowly lowered the top half of her body onto Jane, somewhat testing her range of motion. Maura rested her elbows on either side of Jane's head and tangled her hands in Jane's hair. Maura pressed her lips against Jane's and began gently rocking her hips against Jane.

Jane lifted her legs and wrapped them around Maura. "Fuck Maura. You feel amazing. Come on, baby, fuck me. Harder, Maura, harder."

Maura began thrusting with wanton abandon. She had no words and could only emit a steady stream of moans. Jane was reduced to a long string of "fucks" and "oh gods," with her hands still clenched in the sheets, and having completely twisted them across the bed. Maura came first, crying out Jane's name. Jane quickly followed.

Maura rested her forehead against Jane's as they both struggled to catch their breaths. Maura kissed Jane and then turned her head away to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I was just thinking I need to send that saleswoman a gift."


End file.
